No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong
by L.H. Knox
Summary: Some closure for the death of one Finn Hudson, who, in my mind, died a hero. Title taken from lyrics of Make You Feel My Love. This was hard to write, and I just hope I did it justice. For Cory, and for Finn.


He wasn't supposed to be in New York that night.

He should've been in his dorm, studying, or back at home, letting Carole do his washing while he had a few days off from classes.

But no.

Instead he was in some drug store buying vegan chocolates for Rachel and some of Kurt's favourite Ben and Jerry's, because he was both the best brother ever, and the greatest kind-of-boyfriend.

He loved Rachel more than anything (except maybe his mom. And her awesome brownies), and he was willing to prove that every chance he got. Yeah, sure, maybe _technically _they weren't together, but they talked every day, and texted pretty much constantly, and Finn hadn't told anyone, but he planned on asking his mother for Grandma Hudson's engagement ring very soon.

They were meant to be together. He wasn't sure of much, but he was sure of that. He knew he wasn't the smartest kid, but dammit, he was a feeler. He had enough love in his heart for the other six billion, nine hundred and ninety nine million, nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine people he shared the earth with, and all of it- every fiber of love in his being- was directed at Rachel.

He exited the drug store, and made his way down the quiet New York street. He didn't adore the place like Rachel did, but he felt content as the chill of the night air cooled his skin. He was a small town boy at heart, but Rachel held his soul, and he'd follow her across the globe if he had to.

His phone buzzed, and he struggled to pull it out of his pocket and juggle his bag of groceries. Probably Kurt telling him that Rachel was home, so he could finally go to the apartment and surprise her. He smiled widely as he remembered the phone call he had gotten a week previously from the one and only Fanny Brice. The moment Rachel whispered "I got the part" hoarsely into the phone Finn thought he'd explode from pride. Like, literally explode. His heart soared and his eyes pooled with tears as he let out a shaky laugh and offered his congratulations.

He was right about the message, and so he started his five-minute walk to the Berry-Hummel apartment. As he walked, he typed out a quick reply—

_Be there soon._

And that's when he heard it. The cry coming from an alleyway. The plea for mercy, for the pain to stop.

Peering into the dark alley, he could vaguely make out dark figures huddled around something. He could hear their sneering voices form insult after insult.

_Cocksucker._

_Queer._

_Faggot._

For a split second he could see what was happening, but instead of a faceless stranger being attacked, it was Kurt's pale face peering up, covered in blood and dirt and tears.

And so, being the big-hearted hero he was, Finn leapt into action, pushing one guy away, punching another, landing a swift kick on a third.

But they were too much, and they were all on top of him.

He didn't cry out in pain; he refused to give them satisfaction.

They only time he showed fear was when he saw the glint of the knife that had been pulled out.

He could barely feel it enter his stomach.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And as the culprits sprinted away, Finn let out a gargled breath.

0-0-0

If Kurt had known what was behind the door, he wouldn't have let Rachel answer it. Instead of a tall, goofy boy with chocolates under his arm and a smile planted firmly on his face, it was two grim policemen, with pity in their eyes.

Kurt watched as his best friend crumpled to the floor, having heard the news.

He could barely register it himself. He felt as if his chest had caved in.

As Rachel lay there weeping, clutching at her throat as if attempting to rip it out, the officers gave the information to Kurt.

He thanked the officers and called his father and told him what had happened. Burt would be there soon, and then it would be better. He would know what to do.

Kurt's heart broke as he thought of Carole, who had lost the most important person in her life. Kurt's heart broke for Rachel, and the future she never got to lived, for the memories she never made.

Kurt wept for his brother, thinking about him, lying there, helpless.

Finn, with his melting ice cream, and ruined vegan chocolates.

Kurt knew that in his brother's last moments, he was thinking of Rachel. His mind would have drifted to Carole, to Kurt and Burt, and his father, but Rachel would have been at the forefront of his thoughts in those last moments.

Rachel, the love of his life, his star, his angel and saviour.

And as Kurt wiped at his tears with a vengeance, he knew what his brother's last thought would've been.

_Be proud._


End file.
